The present invention relates to 2-lower alkyl-2 or 3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid derivatives. More particularly, it relates to new 2-lower alkyl-2 or 3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid derivatives which have antimicrobial activities and to processes for the preparation thereof, to pharmaceutical composition comprising the same, and to a method of using the same therapeutically in the treatment of infections.
Accordingly, it is one object of this invention to provide the antimicrobially active 2-lower alkyl-2 or 3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid derivatives, which are active against a number of microorganisms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide processes for the preparation of 2-lower alkyl-2 or 3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid derivatives by synthesis.
A further object of the invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising, as effective antimicrobial agents, said 2-lower alkyl-2 or 3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid derivatives and the salt thereof.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a method of treating infectious disease caused by bacteria in humans and animals.
The 2-lower alkyl-2 or 3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid derivatives are novel compounds and comprise a new and unique nucleus in the chemical structure, which has been unexpected to those skilled in the art, and can be represented by the following formula (I) ##STR3## Wherein R.sup.1 is amino or a substituted amino,
R.sup.2 is carboxy or a protected carboxy, PA1 R.sup.3 is lower alkyl and PA1 X is --S-- or ##STR4## PA1 R.sup.2 is carboxy or a protected carboxy, PA1 R.sup.3 is lower alkyl, PA1 R.sup.4 is aryl, PA1 R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are each lower alkyl, PA1 X is --S-- or ##STR6## R.sup.1a is a protected amino, R.sup.1b and R.sup.1b' are each acylamino, PA1 R.sup.1c is acylamino having a protected amino, PA1 R.sup.1d is acylamino having an amino, PA1 R.sup.1e is acylamino having a protected hydroxy, PA1 R.sup.1f is acylamino having a hydroxy, and PA1 R.sup.2a is a protected carboxy.
According to the present invention, the 2-lower alkyl-2 or 3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid derivatives can be prepared by various procedures, and the said processes are illustrated collectively for convenience sake by the following scheme, in which the process comprising step, (II).fwdarw.(I) is a fundamental process and the others are alternative processes. ##STR5## wherein R.sup.1 is amino or a substituted amino,
The starting compound (II) is novel and can be prepared by reacting the corresponding 2-lower alkyl-2-halomethyl-6-substituted penam-3-carboxylic acid or its 1-oxide or derivative at the carboxy group thereof with a base.
In the above and subsequent description, the term "a substituted amino" in R.sup.1 means suitable substituted amino groups which may include hydrazine, mono(or di)-(lower)alkylamino, mono(or di)-(lower)-alkenylamino, lower alkylideneamino, phenyl(lower)alkylideneamino, 2,2-di(lower)alkyl-4-phenyl-5-oxoimidazolidin-1-yl, acylamino and amino group substituted by other amino protecting groups than the acyl groups.
In the above suitable substituted amino group, suitable lower alkyl moiety in the mono(or di)-lower alkylamino may include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, etc.;
suitable lower alkenyl moiety in the mono(or di)-lower alkenylamino may include, allyl, 2-butenyl, etc.; PA0 suitable lower alkylidene moiety in the lower alkylideneamino may include ethylidene, propylidene, butylidene, etc.; PA0 suitable phenyl(lower)alkylidene moiety in the phenyl(lower)alkylidene may include benzylidene, phenethylidene, etc.; PA0 suitable 2,2-di(lower)alkyl-4-phenyl-5-oxoimidazolidin-1-yl may include 2,2-dimethyl-4-phenyl-5-oxoimidazolidin-1-yl, 2,2-diethyl-4-phenyl-5-oxoimidazolidin-1-yl, etc.; PA0 suitable acyl moiety in the acylamino groups may include carbamoyl, aliphatic acyl groups and acyl groups containing an aromatic or heterocyclic ring, examples of which are illustrated below. PA0 (1) lower alkoxycarbonyl (e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, 1-cyclopropylethoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, tertiarybutoxycarbonyl, etc.), PA0 (2) phenyl(lower)alkoxycarbonyl (e.g., benzyloxycarbonyl, phenethyloxycarbonyl, etc.), PA0 (3) phenylcarbamoyl, PA0 (4) phenylglyoxyloyl, PA0 (5) lower alkoxyphenylglyoxyloyl (e.g., 2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methoxyphenyl]glyoxyloyl, 2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)ethoxyphenyl]glyoxyloyl, etc.), PA0 (6) phenylthiocarbonyl, PA0 (7) cyano(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-cyanoacetyl, 3-cyanopropionyl, 4-cyanobutyryl, etc.), PA0 (8) lower alkylthio(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-methylthioacetyl, 2-methylthiobutyryl, 2-ethylthioacetyl, 3-methylthiopropionyl, etc.), PA0 (9) lower alkenylthio(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-allylthioacetyl, 3-allylthiopropionyl, etc.), PA0 (10) phenylthio(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-phenylthioacetyl, 3-phenylthiopropionyl, etc.), PA0 (11) phenoxy(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-phenoxyacetyl, 3-phenoxypropionyl, 4-phenoxybutyryl, etc.), PA0 (12) phenyl(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-phenylacetyl, 3-phenylpropionyl, 4-phenylbutyryl, etc.), PA0 (13) halophenyl(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)chlorophenyl]acetyl, 2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)bromophenyl]acetyl, 3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)chlorophenyl]-propionyl, etc.), PA0 (14) phenyl and amino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., phenylglycyl, 3-amino-3-phenylpropionyl, etc.), PA0 (15) phenyl and lower alkoxycarbonylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., N-methoxycarbonylphenylglycyl, N-ethoxycarbonylphenylglycyl, N-(1-cyclopropylethoxy)-carbonyl-phenylglycyl, N-tertiarybutoxycarbonylphenylglycyl, 2-(1-cyclopropylethoxy)-carbonylamino-3-phenylpropionyl, etc.), PA0 (16) phenyl and trihalo(lower)alkoxycarbonylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., N-trichloroethoxycarbonylphenylglycyl, 3-trichloroethoxycarbonylamino-3-phenylpropionyl, N-tribromoethoxycarbonylphenylglycyl, etc.), PA0 (17) phenyl and nitrophenoxy(lower)alkanoylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., N-[2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)nitrophenoxy]acetyl]phenylglycyl, etc.), PA0 (18) phenyl and thiadiazolylthio(lower)alkanoylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., N-(1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)thioacetylphenylglycyl, 2-[3-(1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)thiopropionyl]amino-3-phenylpropionyl, etc.), PA0 (19) hydroxyphenyl and amino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-amino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)hydroxyphenyl]acetyl, 2-amino-3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)hydroxyphenyl]propionyl, etc.), PA0 (20) hydroxyphenyl and lower alkoxycarbonylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-methoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)hydroxyphenyl]acetyl, 2-(1-cyclopropylethoxy)carbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)hydroxyphenyl]acetyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)hydroxyphenyl]acetyl, etc.), PA0 (21) lower alkoxyphenyl and amino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-amino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methoxyphenyl]acetyl, 2-amino-3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methoxyphenyl]acetyl, etc.), PA0 (22) lower alkoxyphenyl and lower alkoxycarbonylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-methoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methoxyphenyl]acetyl, 2-(1-cyclopropylethoxy)carbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methoxyphenyl]acetyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methoxyphenyl]acetyl, etc.), PA0 (23) lower alkylthiophenyl and amino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-amino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methylthiophenyl]acetyl, 2-amino-3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)ethylthiophenyl]-propionyl, etc.), PA0 (24) lower alkylthiophenyl and lower alkoxycarbonylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-methoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methylthiophenyl]acetyl, 2-(1-cyclopropylethoxy)carbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methylthiophenyl]-acetyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methylthiophenyl]acetyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)ethylthiophenyl]propionyl, etc.), PA0 (25) lower alkylsulfinylphenyl and amino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-amino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)-methylsulfinylphenyl]acetyl, 2-amino-3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)ethylsulfinylphenyl]propionyl, etc.), PA0 (26) lower alkylsulfinylphenyl and lower alkoxycarbonylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-methoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methylsulfinylphenyl]acetyl, 2-(1-cyclopropylethoxy)carbonylamino-3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)ethylsulfinylphenyl]propionyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methylsulfinylphenyl]acetyl, etc.), PA0 (27) carboxy(lower)alkoxyphenyl and amino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-amino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)carboxymethoxyphenyl]acetyl, 2-amino-3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)carboxymethoxyphenyl]propionyl, etc.), PA0 (28) lower alkoxycarbonyl(lower)alkoxyphenyl and lower alkoxycarbonylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-methoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl]acetyl, 3-(1-cyclopropylethoxy)carbonylamino-3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl]propionyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)tertiarybutoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl]acetyl, etc.), PA0 (29) lower alkanesulfonamidophenyl and lower alkoxycarbonylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-methoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methanesulfonamidophenyl]acetyl, 3-(1-cyclopropylethoxy)-carbonylamino-3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)ethanesulfonamidophenyl]propionyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)methanesulfonamidophenyl]acetyl, etc.), PA0 (30) dihydrophenyl and amino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-amino-2-(2,5-dihydrophenyl)acetyl, 2-amino-3-(2,5-dihydrophenyl)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (31) dihydrophenyl and lower alkoxycarbonylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-methoxycarbonylamino-2-(2,5-dihydrophenyl)acetyl, 2-(1-cyclopropylethoxy)carbonylamino-2-(2,5-dihydrophenyl)acetyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-2-(2,5-dihydrophenyl)acetyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-3-(2,5-dihydrophenyl)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (32) phenyl and azido substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-azido-2-phenylacetyl, 3-azido-3-phenylpropionyl, etc.), PA0 (33) phenyl and hydroxy substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-hydroxy-2-phenylacetyl, 2-hydroxy-3-phenylpropionyl, etc.), PA0 (34) phenyl and lower alkanoyloxy substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-formyloxy-2-phenylacetyl, 2-acetoxy-2-phenylacetyl, 3-propionyloxy-3-phenylpropionyl, etc.), PA0 (35) phenyl and pyridylcarbonyloxy substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-nicotinoyloxy-2-phenylacetyl, 2-isonicotinoyloxy-2-phenylacetyl, etc.), PA0 (36) phenyl and sulfo substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-phenyl-2-sulfoacetyl, 3-phenyl-3-sulfopropionyl, etc.), PA0 (37) phenyl and indanyloxycarbonyl substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-(5-indanyloxy)carbonyl-2-phenylacetyl, 3-(5-indanyloxy)carbonyl-3-phenylacetyl, etc.), PA0 (38) thienyl(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-(2-thienyl)-acetyl, 3-(2-thienyl)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (39) thienyl and amino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-amino-2-(2-thienyl)acetyl, 2-amino-3-(2-thienyl)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (40) thienyl and lower alkoxycarbonylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-methoxycarbonylamino-2-(2-thienyl)acetyl, 2-(1-cyclopropylethoxy)carbonylamino-2-(2-thienyl)acetyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-2-(2-thienyl)acetyl, 3-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-3-(2-thienyl)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (41) thienyl and hydroxy substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-hydroxy-2-(2-thienyl)acetyl, 3-hydroxy-3-(2-thienyl)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (42) dihydropyranyl and amino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-amino-2-(5,6-dihydro-2H-pyran-3-yl)acetyl, 2-amino-3-(5,6-dihydro-2H-pyran-3-yl)-propionyl, etc.), PA0 (43) dihydropyranyl and lower alkoxycarbonylamino substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-methoxycarbonylamino-2-(5,6-dihydro-2H-pyran-3-yl)acetyl, 2-(1-cycloprop ylethoxy)carbonylamino-2-(5,6-dihydro-2H-pyran-3-yl)acetyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-2-(5,6-dihydro-2H-pyran-3-yl)acetyl, 2-tertiarybutoxycarbonylamino-3-(5,6-dihydro-2H-pyran-3-yl)-propionyl, etc.), PA0 (44) pyridyl substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-(3-pyridyl)acetyl, 3-(3-pyridyl)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (45) thiadiazolyl(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-(1,2,5-thiadiazol-3-yl)acetyl, 2-(1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)-acetyl, 3-(1,2,5-thiadiazol-3-yl)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (46) lower alkylthiadiazolyloxy(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-(5-methyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yloxy)acetyl, 2-(4-methyl-1,2,5-thiadiazol-3-yloxy)acetyl, 2-(5-ethyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yloxy)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (47) thiadiazolylthio(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-(1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-ylthio)acetyl, 2-(1,2,5-thiadiazol-3-ylthio)acetyl, 3-(1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-ylthio)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (48) tetrazolyl(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-(1H-tetrazol-1-yl)acetyl, 3-(1H-tetrazol-1-yl)propionyl, 4-(1H-tetrazol-1-yl)butyryl, etc.), PA0 (49) 3-halophenyl-5-lower alkylisoxazol-4-ylcarbonyl (e.g., 3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)chlorophenyl]-5-methylisoxazol-4-ylcarbonyl, 3-[2-(or 3- or 4-)bromophenyl]-5-ethylisoxazol-4-ylcarbonyl, etc.), PA0 (50) halobenzotriazolyl(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-[4-(or 5- or 6- or 7-)chloro-1H-benzotriazol-1-yl]acetyl, 2-[4-(or 5- or 6- or 7-)bromo-1H-benzotriazol-1-yl]acetyl, 3-[4-(or 5- or 6- or 7-)fluoro-2H-benzotriazol-2-yl]propionyl, etc.), PA0 (51) sydnonyl(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-(sydnon-3-yl)acetyl, 3-(sydnon-3-yl)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (52) phthaloyl, PA0 (53) lower alkanoylaminobenzenesulfonyl (e.g., 2-(or 3- or 4-)acetamidobenzenesulfonyl, 2-(or 3- or 4-)propionamidobenzenesulfonyl, etc.), PA0 (54) phenyl and halophenoxy substituted lower alkanoyl (e.g., 2-phenyl-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)chlorophenoxy]acetyl, 2-phenyl-2-[2-(or 3- or 4-)bromophenoxy]acetyl, etc.), PA0 (55) aminothiazolyl(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-(2-aminothiazolyl)-acetyl, 3-(2-aminothiazolyl)propionyl, etc.), PA0 (56) imino-2,3-dihydrothiazolyl(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., 2-(2-imino-2,3-dihydrothiazolyl)acetyl, etc.), etc. PA0 (1) 2-Methyl-7-[N-[2-(1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-ylthio)acetyl]-phenylglycyl]amino-3-c ephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (2) 2-Methyl-7-[2-hydroxy-2-(2-thienyl)acetamido]-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (3) 2-Methyl-7-[2-(5-indanyloxy)carbonyl-2-phenylacetamido]-3-cephem-4-carboxy lic acid PA0 (4) 2-Methyl-7-(2-isonicotinoyloxy-2-phenylacetamido)-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (5) 2-Methyl-7-[2-(2-thienyl)acetamido]-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (6) 2-Methyl-7-[2-(3-chlorophenyl)acetamido]-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (7) 2-Methyl-7-(2-hydroxy-2-phenylacetamido)-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (8) 2-Methyl-7-(2-phenylacetamido)-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (9) 2-Methyl-7-(2-phenylthioacetamido)-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (10) 2-Methyl-7-(2-azido-2-phenylacetamido)-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (11) 2-Methyl-7-[2-(1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-ylthio)-acetamido]-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (12) 2-Methyl-7-[2-(1,2,5-thiadiazol-3-yl)acetamido]-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (13) 2-Methyl-7-(2-cyanoacetamido)-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (14) 2-Methyl-7-[2-(allylthio)acetamido]-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (15) 2-Methyl-7-[2-(3-pyridyl)acetamido]-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid PA0 (16) 2-Methyl-7-[2-amino-2-(4-methylthiophenyl)-acetamido]-3-cephem-4-carboxyli c acid
That is, suitable aliphatic acyl groups may include saturated or unsaturated, lower or higher alkanoyl groups which may be branched or which may contain a cyclic ring; such as lower or higher aliphatic acyl groups, for example, lower alkanoyl (e.g., formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, oxalyl, succinyl, pivaloyl, etc.), higher alkanoyl (e.g., octanoyl, lauroyl, palmitoyl, etc.), lower alkenoyl (e.g., acryloyl, crotonyl, etc.), lower alkynoyl (e.g., propynoyl, etc.), lower or higher cycloalkanecarbonyl (e.g., cyclopentanecarbonyl cyclohexanecarbonyl, cycloheptanecarbonyl, etc.), lower or higher cycloalkyl(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., cyclopentylacetyl, cyclohexylacetyl, cycloheptylacetyl, cyclohexylpropionyl, cycloheptylpropionyl, etc.), lower or higher cycloalkadiene carbonyl (e.g., dihydrobenzoyl, etc.), lower or higher cycloalkadienyl-(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., dihydrophenylacetyl, dihydrophenylpropionyl, etc.), etc.; and lower or higher aliphatic acyl groups containing a oxygen or sulfur atom, for example, lower alkoxy(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., methoxyacetyl, ethoxyacetyl, methoxypropionyl, etc.), lower alkylthio(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., methylthioacetyl, ethylthioacetyl, methylthiopropionyl, etc.), lower alkenylthio(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., allylthioacetyl, allylthiopropionyl, etc.), lower or higher cycloalkylthio(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., cyclopentylthioacetyl, cyclohexylthiopropionyl, cycloheptylthioacetyl, etc.), lower or higher cycloalkoxy-(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., cyclopentyloxyacetyl, cyclohexyloxypropionyl, etc.), lower or higher cycloalkanedienyloxy(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., dihydrophenoxyacetyl, dihydrophenoxypropionyl, etc.), lower or higher cycloalkanedienylthio(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., dihydrophenylthioacetyl, dihydrophenylthiopropionyl, etc.), lower alkoxycarbonyl (e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, 1-cyclopropylethoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, tertiarybutoxycarbonyl, etc.), lower or higher cycloalkyloxycarbonyl (e.g., cyclopentyloxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, cycloheptyloxycarbonyl, etc.), lower or higher cycloalkanedienyloxycarbonyl (e.g., dihydrophenoxycarbonyl, etc.), etc.
Suitable acyl groups containing an aromatic ring such as benzene, naphthalene and the like may include, for example, phenylcarbamoyl, benzoyl, toluoyl, naphthoyl, .alpha.-methylnaphthoyl, phthaloyl, benzenesulfonyl, tetrahydronaphthoyl, indanecarbonyl, ar(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., phenylacetyl, phenylpropionyl, phenylbutyryl, telylacetyl, xylylacetyl, naphthylacetyl, tetrahydronaphthylacetyl, indanylacetyl, etc.), and the carbon atom in the alkyl moiety of said ar(lower)alkanoyl group may be replaced by an oxygen or sulfur atom or carbonyl group, example of which are phenoxy(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., phenoxyacetyl, phenoxypropionyl, phenoxybutyryl, etc.), xylyloxyacetyl, phenoxycarbonyl, xylyloxycarbonyl, naphthyloxycarbonyl, indanyloxycarbonyl, phenyl(lower)-alkoxycarbonyl (e.g., benzyloxycarbonyl, phenethyloxycarbonyl, etc.), phenylthio(lower)alkanoyl (e.g., phenylthioacetyl, phenylthiopropionyl, etc.), phenylglyoxyloyl, etc.
Suitable acyl groups containing an heterocyclic ring may include heterocyclic carbonyl or heterocyclic lower alkanoyl; and the heterocyclic ring in the heterocyclic carbonyl or heterocyclic lower alkanoyl may be saturated or unsaturated, monocyclic or polycyclic and may contain at least one heteroatom, such as an oxygen, sulfur, nitrogen atom or the like, examples of which are illustrated by unsaturated 3 to 8-membered heteromonocyclic containing a sulphur atom (e.g., thienyl, etc.), unsaturated condensed-heterocyclic containing a sulfur atom (e.g., benzothienyl, etc.), unsaturated 3 to 8-membered heteromonocyclic containing an oxygen atom (e.g., furyl, 2(or 4)-pyranyl, dihydropyranyl, etc.), unsaturated 3 to 8-membered heteromonocyclic containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atom(s) (e.g., pyrrolyl, 2(or 3)H-pyrrolyl, 2(or 3)pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1H-tetrazolyl, 2H-tetrazolyl, etc.), saturated 3 to 8-membered heteromonocyclic containing 1 to 2 nitrogen atom(s) (e.g., pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperadinyl, etc.), unsaturated condensed-heterocyclic containing 1 to 3 nitrogen atom(s) (e.g., indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, 1(or 2)H-indazolyl, 1(or 2)H-benzotriazolyl, etc.), unsaturated 3 to 8-membered heteromonocyclic containing an oxygen atom(s) and 1 to 3 nitrogen atom(s) (e.g., oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, etc.), saturated 3 to 8-membered heteromonocyclic containing 1 to 2 oxygen atom(s) and 1 to 2 nitrogen atom(s) (e.g., sydnonyl, etc.), unsaturated 3 to 8-membered heteromonocyclic containing a sulfur atom and 1 to 3 nitrogen atom(s) (e.g., thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, etc.), unsaturated condensed-heterocyclic containing an oxygen atom and 1 to 2 nitrogen atom(s) (e.g., benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, etc.) and unsaturated condensed-heterocyclic containing a sulfur atom and 1 to 2 nitrogen atom(s) (e.g., benzothiazol, benzothiadazolyl, etc.), etc. And, the carbon atom in the lower alkyl moiety in said heterocyclic lower alkanoyl as mentioned above may be replaced by an oxygen or sulfur atom examples of which are heterocyclic lower alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclic-oxycarbonyl, heterocyclic-oxy(lower)-alkanoyl and heterocyclic-thio(lower)alkanoyl.
Further, the carbamoyl, the aliphatic acyl groups and the acyl groups containing an aromatic or heterocyclic ring as mentioned above may have 1 to 10 appropriate substituent(s) such as lower alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, etc.), lowr alkenyl (e.g., 1-propenyl, silyl, etc.), lower or higher cycloalkyl (e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, etc.), lower alkoxy (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, etc.), lower alkylthio (e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, etc.), phenyl, xylyl, tolyl, indanyl, phenyl(lower)-alkyl (e.g., benzyl, phenethyl, etc.), halogen (e.g., chlorine, bromine, fluorine, etc.), halophenyl (e.g., chlorophenyl, bromophenyl, etc.), halophenoxy (e.g., chlorophenoxy, bromophenoxy, etc.), cyano, lower alkylsulfinyl (e.g., methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, etc.), lower alkanesulfonyl (e.g., methanesulfonyl, ethanesulfonyl, etc.), lower alkoxycarbonyl(lower)alkoxy (e.g., methoxycarbonylmethoxy, ethoxycarbonylethoxy, 1-cyclopropylethoxycarbonylmethoxy, tertiarybutoxycarbonylmethoxy, etc.), nitro, sulfo, amino, azido, mercapto, carboxy, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, mono(or di)alkylamino (e.g., mono(or di)methylamino, mono(or di)ethylamino, mono(or di)propylamino, mono(or di)isopropylamino, etc.), imino, carboxy(lower)alkoxy(e.g., carboxymethyl, etc.), etc.
The acyl group as mentioned above may have a functional group, such as amine, hydroxy, mercapto, carboxy, etc., and the functional group may also be protected by an appropriate protective group. Suitable protective group for the amino group may include any of the conventional protective group, for example, the acyl groups or other groups than the acyl groups such as trityl, 2-nitrophenylthio, 2,4-dinitrophenylthio, 2-hydroxybenzylidene, 2-hydroxy-5-chlorobenzylidene, 2-hydroxy-1-naphthylmethylene, 3-hydroxy-4-pyridylmethylene, 1-methoxycarbonyl-2-propylidene, 1-ethoxycarbonyl-2-propylidene, 3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-butylidene, 1-acetyl-2-propylidene, 1-benzoyl-2-propylidene, 1-[N-(2-methoxyphenyl)carbamoyl]-2-propylidene, 1-[N-(4-methoxyphenyl)carbamoyl]-2-propylidene, 2-ethoxycarbonylcyclohexylidene, 2-ethoxycarbonylcyclopentylidene, 2-acetylcyclohexylidene, 3,3-dimethyl-5-oxocyclohexylidene (among these, 1-methoxycarbonyl-2-propylidene and 2-ethoxycarbonylcyclohexylidene groups may be representable as 1-methoxycarbonyl-1-propene-2-yl and 2-ethoxycarbonyl-1-cyclohexenyl group, respectively), mono(or di)silyl, etc.; suitable protective groups for hydroxy or mercapto groups may include any of the conventional protective groups for hydroxy or mercapto groups, for example, the acyl groups or other groups than the acyl group such as benzyl, trityl, methoxymethyl, 2-nitrophenylthio, 2,4-dinitrophenylthio, etc.; and suitable protective groups for the carboxy group may include any of those conventional protective groups used for protecting a carboxy group, for example, lower alkyl ester (e.g., methyl ester, ethyl ester, propyl ester, butyl ester, 1-cyclopropylethyl ester, tertiarybutyl ester, etc.), mono(or di or tri)halo-(lower)alkyl ester (e.g., chloromethyl ester, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl ester, 3,3-dibromopropyl ester, etc.), phenyl ester, nitrophenyl ester, indanyl ester, mono(or di or tri)phenyl(lower)alkyl ester (e.g., benzyl ester, diphenylmethyl ester, triphenylmethyl ester etc.), p-nitrobenzyl ester, p-bromobenzyl ester, tri(lower)alkylsilyl ester (e.g., trimethylsilyl ester, triethylsilyl ester, etc.), etc.
Further, as the amino protective group other than an acyl group which is mentioned in the above paragraph for explanation of the term "a substituted amino", there may be also illustrated the same amino protective groups as those which are examplified as the protective groups for the amino radical in the acyl groups as mentioned above.
Particularly suitable examples of the acyl groups may be illustrated as follows:
The term "a protected amino" in R.sup.1a and in the acylamino having a protected amino for R.sup.1c may include acylamino and amino group substituted by other amino protecting groups than the acyl groups as illustrated above.
The term "a protected hydroxy" in the acylamino having a protected hydroxy may include hydroxy protected by the same conventional protective groups for hydroxy as illustrated above.
The term "acylamino" in R.sup.1b, R.sup.1b', the acylamino having a protected amino for R.sup.1c, the acylamino having an amino for R.sup.1d, the acylamino having a protected hydroxy for R.sup.1c and the acylamino having a hydroxy for R.sup.1f may include the same acylamino as illustrated above:
The term "a protected carboxy group" in R.sup.2 and R.sup.2a may include ester, acid amide, acid anhydride, etc.
Suitable esters may include silyl esters, aliphatic esters and esters containing an aromatic or heterocyclic ring. The suitable silylesters may be illustrated by examples tri(lower)alkylsilyl (e.g., trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, etc.) esters, etc. The suitable aliphatic esters may include saturated or unsaturated, lower or higher alkyl esters which may be branched or which may contain a cyclic ring, such as lower or higher aliphatic esters, for example, lower alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, 1-cyclopropylethyl, butyl, tertiarybutyl, etc.) esters, higher alkyl (e.g., octyl, nonyl, undecyl, etc.) esters, lower alkenyl (e.g., vinyl, 1-propenyl, allyl, 3-butenyl, etc.) esters, lower alkynyl (e.g., 3-butynyl, 4-pentynyl, etc.) esters, lower or higher cycloalkyl (e.g., cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, etc.) esters, etc., and lower or higher aliphatic esters containing a nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen atom, for example, lower alkoxy(lower)alkyl (e.g., methoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl, methoxyethyl, etc.) esters, lower alkylthio(lower)alkyl (e.g., methylthiomethyl, ethylthioethyl, methylthiopropyl, etc.) esters, di(lower)alkylamino (e.g., dimethylamino, diethylamino, dipropylamino, etc.) esters, lower alkylideneamino (e.g., ethylideneamino, propylideneamino, isopropylideneamino, etc.) esters, lower alkylsulfenyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., methylsulfenylmethyl, ethylsulfenylmethyl, etc.) esters, etc.
The suitable esters containing an aromatic ring may include, for example, phenyl ester, xylyl ester, tolyl ester, naphthyl ester, indanyl ester, dihydroanthryl ester, phenyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., benzyl, phenethyl, etc.) esters, phenoxy(lower)alkyl (e.g., phenoxymethyl, phenoxyethyl, phenoxypropyl, etc.) esters, phenylthio(lower)alkyl (e.g., phenylthiomethyl, phenylthioethyl, phenylthiopropyl, etc.) esters, phenylsulfenyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., phenylsulfenylmethyl, phenylsulfenylethyl, etc.) esters, benzoyl(lower)-alkyl (e.g., benzoylmethyl, benzoyl ethyl, etc.) esters, phthalimido ester, etc.;
The suitable esters containing an heterocyclic ring may include, for example, heterocyclic esters, heterocyclic lower alkyl esters, etc.; in which the suitable heterocyclic esters may include, for example, saturated or unsaturated, condensed or uncondensed 3 to 8-membered heterocyclic containing 1 to 4 hetero-atom(s) such as an oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atom (e.g., pyridyl, piperidino, 2-pyridon-1-yl, tetrahydropyranyl, quinolyl, pyrazolyl, etc.) esters, etc., and the suitable heterocyclic lower alkyl esters may include, for example, saturated or unsaturated, condensed or uncondensed 3 to 8-membered heterocyclic containing 1 to 4 heteroatom(s) such as an oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atom (e.g., pyridyl, piperidine, 2-pyridon-1-yl, tetrahydropyranyl, quinolyl, pyrazolyl, etc.) substituted lower alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.) esters, etc.;
The silyl esters, the aliphatic esters and the esters containing an aromatic or heterocyclic ring as mentioned above may have 1 to 10 appropriate substituent(s) such as lower alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, tertiarybutyl, etc.), lower alkoxy (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, tertiarybutoxy, etc.), lower alkylthio (e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, etc.), lower alkylsulfinyl (e.g., methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl, etc.), lower alkanesulfonyl (e.g., methanesulfonyl, ethanesulfonyl, etc.), phenylazo, halogen (e.g., chlorine, bromine, fluorine, etc.), cyano, nitro, etc., examples of which are illustrated by mono(or di or tri)halo(lower)alkyl (e.g., chloromethyl, bromoethyl, dichloromethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2,2,2-tribromoethyl, etc.) esters, cyano(lower)alkyl (e.g., cyanomethyl, cyanoethyl, etc.) esters, mono(or di or tri or tetra or penta)halophenyl (e.g., 4-chlorophenyl, 3,5-dibromophenyl, 2,4,5-trichlorophenyl, 2,4,6-trichlorophenyl, pentachlorophenyl, etc.) esters, lower alkanesulfonylphenyl (e.g., 4-methanesulfonylphenyl, 2-ethanesulfonylphenyl, etc.) esters, 2-(or 3- or 4-)phenylazophenyl esters, mono(or di or tri)nitrophenyl (e.g., 4-nitrophenyl, 2,4-dinitrophenyl, 3,4,5-trinitrophenyl, etc.) esters, mono(or di or tri or tetra or penta)halophenyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., 2-chlorobenzyl, 2,4-dibromobenzyl, 3,4,5-trichlorobenzyl, pentachlorobenzyl, etc.) esters, mono(or di or tri)nitrophenyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., 2-nitrobenzyl, 2,4-dinitrobenzyl, 3,4,5-trinitrobenzyl, etc.) esters, mono(or di or tri)(lower)alkoxyphenyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., 2-methoxybenzyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl, 3,4,5-trimethoxybenzyl, etc.) esters, hydroxy and di(lower)-alkylphenyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., 3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxybenzyl, 3,5-ditertiarybutyl-4-hydroxybenzyl, etc.) esters, lower alkanoyloxy(lower)alkyl (e.g., acetoxymethyl, propionyloxyethyl, pivaloyoxymethyl, etc) esters, etc.
The suitable acid amides may include, for example, N-lower alkyl acid amide (e.g., N-methyl acid amide, N-ethyl acid amide, etc.), N,N-di(lower)-alkyl acid amide (e.g., N,N-dimethyl acid amide, N,N-diethyl acid amide, N-methyl-N-ethyl acid amide, etc.), N-phenyl acid amide, or an acid amide with pyrazole, imidazole, 4-lower alkylimidazole (e.g., 4-methylimidazole, 4-ethylimidazole, etc.), etc.
The suitable acid anhydrides include, for example, an acid anhydride with a di(lower)alkyl phosphate (e.g., dimethyl phosphate, diethyl phosphate, etc.), dibenzylphosphate, phosphoric acid halide (e.g., phosphoric acid chloride, phosphoric acid bromide, etc.), di(lower)alkyl phosphite (e.g., dimethyl phosphite, diethyl phosphite, etc.), sulfurous acid, thiosulfuric acid, sulfuric acid, lower alkyl carbonate (e.g., methyl carbonate, ethyl carbonate, etc.), hydrazoic acid, hydrohalogenic acid (e.g., hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, etc.), saturated or unsaturated lower aliphatic carboxylic acid (e.g., pivalic acid, pentanoic acid, isopentanoic acid, 2-ethylbutanoic acid, crotonic acid, valeric acid, propionic acid, etc.), saturated or unsaturated halo(lower)aliphatic carboxylic acid (e.g., chloroacetic acid, 3-chloro-2-pentenoic acid, 3-bromo-2-butenoic acid, etc.), substituted lower aliphatic carboxylic acid (e.g., phenylacetic acid, phenoxyacetic acid, furanacetic acid, thiopheneacetic acid, etc.), aromatic carboxylic acid (e.g., benzoic acid, etc.), or a symmetric acid anhydride, etc.
The term "lower alkyl" in R.sup.3, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 means the one having straight, branched or cyclic to 1 to 6 carbon chain such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, tert-butyl, cyclohexyl, etc.:
The term "aryl" in R.sup.4 means, for example, phenyl, naphthyl, etc.
In the above and subsequent description, the term "lower" means one to six carbon chain and the term "higher" means seven to sixteen carbon chain, which may be branched or may contain a cyclic ring.
The object compound (I) in the present invention can be prepared by reacting the starting compound (II) with a Lewis acid.
Suitable Lewis acid used in this reaction includes, for example, boron halide (e.g., boron trichloride, boron tribromide, boron trifluoride, etc.), titanium halide (e.g., titaniumtetrachloride, titanium tetrabromide, etc.), zirconium halide (e.g., zirconium tetrachloride, ziroconium tetrabromide, etc.) stannic halide (e.g., stannic chloride, stannic bromide, etc.), antimony halide (e.g., antimony trichloride, antimony pentachloride, etc.), bismuth chloride, aluminum halide (e.g., aluminum chloride, aluminum bromide, etc.), zinc chloride, ferric chloride, toluenesulfonic acid, polyphosphoric acid ester, sulfuric acid, trichloroacetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, zinc sulfate, ferric sulfate, etc.
This reaction is usually carried out in the presence of a solvent.
Suitable solvent used in the present invention includes any solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction, for example, methylenechloride, chloroform, benzene, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, carbondisulfide, etc.
There is no particular limitation to the present reaction temperature, and the reaction can be usually carried out under mild conditions such as under cooling to at ambient temperature.
In the present reaction, the object compound (I) is sometimes obtained as a mixture of 2-cephem compound and 3-cephem compound and/or the 3-cephem stereomers at two position of the cephem ring, and, if necessary, these mixtures can be separated by conventional methods such as recrystallization.
The present invention includes, within its scope, the cases the carboxy group is changed into the protected carboxy group and the protected carboxy group is changed into the other protected carboxy groups or into the free carboxy group and the protected amino group is changed into the free amino group during the reaction or post-treating in the present reaction.
When the object compound (I) is used in the next step, it can be used with or without isolation and/or purification, i.e., it can be used as a mixture of 2-cephem compound and 3-cephem compound and/or the 3-cephem stereomers at two position of the cephem ring.
The object compound (Ib) can be prepared by oxidizing the compound (Ia). The present oxidizing reaction is carried out under conditions so that the -S- group can be changed into the ##STR7## group.
Oxidation in the present reaction is conducted by a conventional method such as a method of using a oxidizing agent, for example, halogen (e.g., chlorine, bromine, etc.), halogen compound (e.g., isocyanuroylchloride, phenyliododichloride, etc.), ozone, inorganic per acid (e.g., periodic acid, persulfuric acid, etc.), organic per acid (e.g., perbenzoic acid, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, performic acid, peracetic acid, chloroperacetic acid, trifluoroperacetic acid, etc.), a metal salt of the inorganic or organic peracid, hydrogen peroxide, urea-hydrogen peroxide, etc.
The present reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a compound comprising a Group Vb or VIb metal in the Periodic Table, for example, tungstic acid, molybdic acid, vanadic acid, or the like, or an alkali metal (e.g., sodium, potassium, etc.), alkaline earth metal (e.g., calcium, magnesium, etc.), ammonium salt thereof, or vanadium pentoxide.
The present oxidizing reaction is usually carried out in the presence of a solvent such as water, acetic acid, chloroform, methylene chloride, lower alcohol (e.g., methanol, ethanol, etc.), tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethylformamide or any other solvent which does not adversely influence the present reaction.
There is no particular limitation to the reaction temperature, and the present reaction is usually carried out at ambient temperature or under cooling.
The present invention includes, within its scope, the cases that the carboxy group is changed into the protected carboxy group and the protected carboxy group is changed into the other protected carboxy group or into the free carboxy group and the protected amino group is changed into the free amino group during the reaction or post-treating in the present reaction.
The object compound (Ia) can be prepared by reducing the object compound (Ib).
The reducing reaction is carried out under conditions so that the ##STR8## group can be changed into the -S- group.
Reduction in the present reaction is conducted by a conventional method such as a method of using stannous chloride or metal thiosulfate (e.g., sodium thiosulfate, potassium thiosulfate, etc.), or a combination of acid chloride and said stannous chloride or metal thiosulfate; or phosphorus trichloride, phosphrus pentachloride, silicon trichloride, etc. and a method described in Japanese patent official gazette No. 21111/1972.
The present reaction is usually carried out in a solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction, for example, dimethylformamide, acetonitrile, acetoacetic acid ester, tetrahydrofuran, chloroform, methylene chloride, dioxane, etc.
There is no limitation to the present reaction temperature, and it may be suitably selected according to the compound (Ib) and reduction method to be used in the reaction.
The present invention includes, within its scope, the cases that the carboxy group is changed into the protected carboxy group and the protected carboxy group is changed into the other protected carboxy group or into the free carboxy group and the protected amino group is changed into the free amino group during the reaction or post-treating in the present reaction.
The object compound (Id) can be prepared by subjecting the compound (Ic) to elimination reaction of the protective group of the amino and the object compound (Ih) can be prepared by subjecting the compound (Ig) to elimination reaction of the protective group of the amino, respectively.
The present elimination reaction is carried out in accordance with a conventional method such as hydrolysis, using an acid, treatment with hydrazine, reduction, and the like. These methods may be selected depending on kind of the protective groups to be eliminated. When the protective group is an acyl group, it may also be eliminated by treating with an iminohalogenating agent and then with an iminoesterifying agent, if necessary, followed by hydrolysis.
The elimination reaction with the acid is one of the most commonly applied methods for eliminating the protective groups such as benzyloxycarbonyl substituted benzyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, adamantyloxycarbonyl, trityl, substituted phenylthio, substituted aralkylidene, substituted alkylidene, substituted cycloalkylidene, etc. Suitable acid may include, for example, formic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, and the like, and the most suitable acid is an acid which can be easily distilled off under reduced pressure, for example, formic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, etc. The acid suitable for the reaction can be selected according to the protected group to be eliminated and other factors. When the elimination reaction is conducted with the acid, it can be carried out in the presence or absence of a solvent. Suitable solvent includes a hydrophilic organic solvent, water or a mixed solvent thereof. The elimination reaction with hydrazine is commonly applied for eliminating, for example, phthaloyl. The reduction is generally applied for eliminating, for example, trichloroethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, substituted benzyloxycarbonyl, 2-pyridylmethoxycarbonyl, etc. The reduction applicable for the elimination reaction of the present invention may include, for example, reduction with a metal (e.g., tin, zinc, iron, etc.) or a combination of metallic compound (e.g., chromous chloride, chromous acetate, etc.) and an organic or inorganic acid (e.g., acetic acid, propionic acid, hydrochloric acid, etc.), and reduction in the presence of a metallic catalyst for catalytic reduction. The metallic catalyst for catalytic reduction may include, for example, Raney-nickel, platinum oxide, palladium carbon and other conventional catalysts.
The protective group, trifluoroacetyl can be usually eliminated by treating with water in the presence or absence of the base, and halogen substituted-alkoxycarbonyl and 8-quinolyloxycarbonyl are usually eliminated by treating with a heavy metal such as copper, zinc, etc.
When the protective group is acyl, the acyl can be eliminated by reacting with the iminohalogenating agent and then with the iminoetherifying agent, if necessary, followed by hydrolysis. Suitable iminohalogenating agents may include, for example, phosphorus trichloride, phosphrus pentachloride, phosphorus tribromide, phosphorus pentabromide, phosphorus oxychloride, thionyl chloride, phosgene, etc. Reaction temperature in iminohalogenation is not critical and the reaction sufficiently proceeds at ambient temperature or cooled one. Suitable iminoetherifying agents, with which the resultant in the iminohalogenating reaction is reacted, may include an alcohol such as an alkanol (e.g., methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, tertiary butanol, etc.) or the corresponding alkanol having alkoxy (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, buthoxy, etc.) as substituent(s) at the alkyl moiety thereof, and a metal alkoxide such as alkali metal alkoxide (e.g., sodium alkoxide, potassium alkoxide, etc.) or alkaline earth metal akoxide (e.g., calcium alkoxide, barium alkoxide, etc.), each of which is derived from the said alcohol. Reaction temperature in iminoetherification is also not limitative and the reaction sufficiently proceeds at ambient temperature or cooled one. Thus obtained reaction product is, if necessary, hydrolyzed. The hydrolysis sufficiently proceeds by pouring the reaction mixture to water or a mixture of water and a hydrophilic solvent such as methanol, ethanol, etc. In this hydrolysis, water may contain a base such as alkali metal bicarbonate, trialkylamine, etc. or an acid such as dilute hydrochloric acid, acetic acid, etc. When the protective group is acyl, the acyl can be also eliminated by hydrolysis as mentioned above or by the other conventional hydrolysis.
The reaction temperature is not limitative and may be suitably selected in accordance with the protective group for amino and the elimination method as mentioned above, and the present reaction is preferably carried out under a mild condition such as under cooling or slightly warming.
The present invention includes, within its scope, the cases that the protected carboxy group is changed into the other protected carboxy group or into the free carboxy group during the reaction or post-treating in the present reaction.
Thus obtained compounds (Id) and (Ih) can be converted to a desirable acid addition salt thereof by a conventional method, if necessary.
The object compound (Ie) can be prepared by reacting the compound (Id) or a salt thereof with an acylating agent.
Suitable salt of the compound (Id) may include organic acid salt (e.g., acetate, maleate, tartrate, benzenesulfonate, toluenesulfonate, etc.) and inorganic acid salt (e.g., hydrochloride, sulfate, phosphate, etc.), and the like.
As acylating agents in the present reaction, there may be examplified an aliphatic, aromatic and heterocyclic carboxylic acid, and the corresponding sulfonic acid, carbonic acid ester, carbamic acid and thio acid, and the reactive derivatives of the above acids.
As the reactive derivatives, there may be exemplified and acid anhydride, an activated amide, an activated ester, an isocyanate and an isothiocyanate, etc., examples of which are illustrated by an acid azide, an mixed acid anhydride with an acid such as dialkylphosphoric acid, phenylphosphoric acid, diphenylphosphoric acid, dibenzyl;hosphoric acid, halogenated phosphoric acid, dialkylphosphorous acid, sulfurous acid, thiosulfuric acid, hydrohalogenic acid (e.g., hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, monoalkyl carbonate, aliphatic carboxylic acid (e.g., acetic acid, pivalic acid, pentanoic acid, isopentanoic acid, 2-ethylbutyric acid or trichloroacetic acid), aromatic carboxylic acid (e.g., benzoic acid), or symmetrical acid anhydride, an acid amide with pyrazole, imidazole, 4-substituted imidazole, dimethylpyrazole, triazole or tetrazole, an ester (e.g., cyanomethyl ester, methoxymethyl ester, vinyl ester, propargyl ester, p-nitrophenyl ester, 2,4-dinitrophenyl ester, trichlorophenyl ester, pentachlorophenyl ester, methanesulfonylphenyl ester, phenylazophenyl ester, phenyl thioester, p-nitrophenyl thioester, p-cresyl thioester, carboxymethyl thioester, pyranyl ester, pyridyl ester, piperidyl ester, S-quinolyl thioester, or ester with N,N-dimethylhydroxylamine, 1-hydroxy-2-(1H)-pyridone, N-hydroxysuccinimide or N-hydroxyphthalimide).
The above reactive derivatives are selected according to the kind of the acid to be used. In the acylating reaction, when free acid is used, there may be preferably added a condensing agent such as N,N'-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, N-cyclohexyl-N'-morpholinoethylcarbodiimide, N-cyclohexy-N'-(4-diethylamin ocyclohexyl)carbodiimide, N,N'-diethylcarbodiimide, N,N'-diisopropylcarbodiimide, N-ethyl-N'-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)carbodiimide, N,N'-carbonyldi-(2-methylimidazole), pentamethyleneketene-N-cyclohexylimide, diphenylketene-N-cyclohexylimine, alkoxyacetylene, 1-alkoxyl-1-chloroethylene, trialkyl phosphite, ethyl polyphosphate, isopropyl polyphosphate, phosphorus oxychloride, phosphorus trichloride, thionylchloride, oxalyl chloride, triphenylphosphine, 2-ethyl-7-hydroxybenzisoxazolium salt, 2-ethyl-5-(m-sulfophenyl)-isoxazolium hydroxide intramolecular salt, (chloromethylene)-dimethylammonium chloride, 2,2,4,4,6,6-hexachloro-2,2,4,4,6,6-hexahydro-1,3,5,2,4,6-triazatriphosphor ine, or a mixed condensing agent such as triphenylphosphine and a carbon tetrahalide (e.g., carbon tetrachloride, carbon tetrabromide, etc.) or a halogen (e.g., chlorine, bromine, etc.), and the like.
The example of an acyl group to be introduced into the amino group in the compound (Id) by the above acylating agent may be a group dehydroxylated from each of an aliphatic, aromatic and heterocyclic carboxylic acid, and the corresponding sulfonic acid, carbonic acid ester, carbamic acid and thio acid, etc., and more particularly acyl group may be the same acyl group as illustrated in the explanation of the acyl group in the acylamino group for R.sup.1.
The present acylating reaction is usually carried out in a solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction, for example, water, acetone, dioxane, acetonitrile, chloroform, methylene chloride, ethane dichloride, tetrahydrofuran, ethyl acetate, dimethylformamide, pyridine, etc., and the hydrophilic solvent mentioned above can be used as a mixed solvent with water.
The present acylating reaction can be carried out in the presence of a base such as inorganic base (e.g., alkali metal bicarbonate, etc.) and an organic base such as trialkylamine (e.g., trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, etc.), N-methylmorpholine, N-methylpiperidine, N,N-dialkylaniline (e.g., N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, etc.), N,N-dialkylbenzylamine (e.g., N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, N,N-diethylbenzylamine, etc.), pyridine, picoline, lutidine, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2,2,2]octane, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]undecene-7, etc.
In the present reaction, a liquid base or liquid condensing agent can be also used as a solvent.
There is no limitation to the present reaction temperature, and the present reaction can be carried out at cooled or at ambient temperature.
The present invention may include the cases that the free carboxy group is changed into the protected carboxy group and the protected carboxy is changed into the other protected carboxy group or into the free carboxy group in the present reaction or post-treating in the present reaction.
The object compound (If) can be prepared by reacting the compound (Ie) with a trialkyloxoniumhaloborate or an iminohalogenating agent and an iminoetherifying agent, and then reacting the resulting compound with an acylating agent, if necessary, followed by hydrolysis.
Suitable trialkyloxoniumhaloborate includes, for example, trimethyloxoniumchloroborate, trimethyloxoniumfluoroborate, triethyloxoniumfluoroborate, etc.
Suitable iminohalogenating agents may include, for example, phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus tribromide, phosphorus pentabromide, phosphorus oxychloride, thionyl chloride, phosgene, etc.
Suitable iminoetherifying agents, with which the resultant in the iminohalogenating reaction is reacted, may include an alcohol such as an alkanol (e.g., methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, tertiary butanol, etc.) or the corresponding alkanol having alkoxy (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, buthoxy, etc.) as substituent(s) at the alkyl moiety thereof and a metal alkoxide such as alkali metal alkoxide (e.g., sodium alkoxide, potassium alkoxide, etc.) or alkaline earth metal akoxide (e.g., calcium alkoxide, barium alkoxide, etc.) derived from the said alcohol.
These reactions are usually carried out in a solvent which does not give bad influenced to these reactions, for example, chloroform, methylene chloride, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, etc.
There are no particular limitation to these reaction temperature, and these reactions are often carried out at ambient or cooled temperature.
The acylating reaction can be carried out under the similar conditions as described in the acylating reaction of the compound (Id).
Thus obtained reaction product is, if necessary, hydrolyzed. The hydrolysis sufficiently proceeds by pouring the reaction mixture to water or a mixture of water and a hydrophilic solvent such as methanol, ethanol, etc. In this hydrolysis, water may contain a base such as alkali metal bicarbonate, trialkylamine, etc. or an acid such as dilute hydrochloric acid, acetic acid, etc.
In the above reaction, the acylamino group R.sup.1b in the compound (Ic) is changed to the other acylamino group for R.sup.1b' in the compound (If) which is derived from the acylating agent.
The present invention may include the cases that the free carboxy group is changed into the protected carboxy group and the protected carboxy is changed into the other protected carboxy group or into the free carboxy group in these reactions and post-treating in these reactions.
The object compound (Ij) can be prepared by subjecting the compound (Ii) to elimination reaction of the protective group of hydroxy.
The present elimination reaction is carried out in accordance with a conventional method such as a method of using an acid or a base, reduction, and the like. These methods may be selected depending on kind of the protective groups to be eliminated. The elimination reaction with the acid is one of the most commonly applied methods for eliminating the protective groups such as benzyloxycarbonyl substituted benzyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, adamantyloxycarbonyl, trityl, substituted phenylthio, etc. Suitable acid may include, for example, formic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, and the like, and the most suitable acid is an acid which can be easily distilled off under reduced pressure, for example, formic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, etc. The acid suitable for the reaction can be selected according to the protected group to be eliminated and other factors. When the elimination reaction with the acid may be carried out in the presence of a solvent, such as a hydrophilic organic solvent, water or a mixed solvent thereof. The elimination reaction with the base is applied for eliminating acyl group.
Suitable base may include, for example, an inorganic base such as alkali metal (e.g., sodium, potassium, etc.), alkaline earth metal (e.g., magnesium, calcium, etc.), the hydroxide or carbonate or bicarbonate thereof, and the like, or an organic base such as trialkylamine (e.g., trimethylamine, triethylamine, etc.), picoline, N-methylpyrrolidine, N-methyl morpholine, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2,2,2]octane, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]undecene-7, and the like. The elimination reaction with the base is often carried out in water or a hydrophilic organic solvent or a mixed solvent thereof.
The reduction is generally applied for eliminating, for example, trichloroethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, substituted benzyloxycarbonyl, 2-pyridylmethoxycarbonyl, etc.
The reduction applicable for the elimination reaction of the present invention may include, for example, reduction using a metal (e.g., tin, zinc, iron, etc.) or a combination of metalic compound (e.g., chromous chloride, chromous acetate, etc.) and an organic or inorganic acid (e.g., acetic acid, propionic acid, hydrochloric acid, etc.), and reduction in the presence of a metallic catalyst for catalytic reduction. The metallic catalysts for catalytic reduction may include, for example, Raney-nickel, platinum oxide, palladium carbon and other conventional catalysts. The protective group, trifluoroacetyl can be usually eliminated by treating with water in the presence or absence of the base, and halogen substituted-alkoxycarbonyl and 8-quinolyloxycarbonyl are usually eliminated by treating with a heavy metal such as copper, zinc, etc.
When the protective group is trifluoroacetyl, it can be eliminated by treating with water or water in the presence of a base, and when the protective group is halogen substituted alkoxycarbonyl or 8-quinolyloxycarbonyl, those can be eliminated by treating with a heavy metal such as copper, lead, and the like.
When the protective group is acyl, the acyl can be eliminated by hydrolysis as mentioned above or by other conventional hydrolysis.
The reaction temperature is not limitative and may suitably selected in accordance with the protective group for hydroxy and the elimination method, and the present reaction is preferably carried out under a mild condition such as under cooling or slightly warming.
The present invention includes, within its scope, the case that the protected carboxy group is changed into the other protected carboxy group or into the free carboxy group during the reaction or post-treatitreating in the present reaction.
The present invention also include, within its scope, the case that when the compound (Ii) possesses furthermore one or more protected amino, protected carboxy and/or, protected mercapto groups in the acylamino group at 7 position on cephem ring, said groups are changed into corresponding free groups during the reaction.
The object compound (Il) can be prepared by subjecting the compound (Ik) to elimination reaction of the protective group of the carboxy.
In the present elimination reaction, conventional methods used in the elimination reaction, conventional methods used in the elimination reaction of the protected carboxy, for example, reduction, hydrolysis, etc. can be applicable. When the protected group is an active ester, active amide or acid anhydride, those can be eliminated by hydrolysis, usually eliminated under mild hydrolysis conditions such as by contacting with water. The reduction can be applicable for eliminating, for example, 2-iodoethyl ester, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl ester, benzyl ester, etc. The elimination reaction with an acid can be applicable for eliminating the protected groups such as p-methoxybenzyl ester, tert-butyl ester, tert-pentyl ester, trityl ester, diphenylmethyl ester, bis(methoxyphenyl)methyl ester, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl ester, 1-cyclopropylethyl ester, and the like. The elimination reaction with an anhydrous basic catalyst can be applicable for eliminating the protective groups such as ethynyl ester, 4-hydroxy-3,5-di(tert-butyl)benzyl ester, and the like. The reduction applicable for the elimination reaction of the present invention may include, for exam example, reduction using a combination of a metal (e.g., zinc, zinc amalgam, etc.) or a chrome salt compound (e.g., chromous chloride, chromous acetate, etc.) and an organic or inorganic acid (e.g., acetic acid, propionic acid, hydrochloric acid, etc.), and reduction in the presence of a metallic catalytic reduction. The metallic catalysts for catalytic reduction include, for example, platinum catalyst (e.g., platinum wire, spongy platinum, platinum black, platinum colloid etc.), palladium catalyst (e.g., palladium spongy, palladium black, palladium oxide, palladium on barium sulfate, palladium on barium carbonate, palladium on charcoal, palladium on silica gel, palladium colloid, etc.), nickel catalyst (e.g., reduced nickel, nickel oxide, Raney nickel, Urushibara nickel, etc.), etc. Suitable acid used for the elimination reaction may include, for example, formic acid, trihaloacetic acid (e.g., trichloroacetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, etc.), hydrochloric acid, hydrofluoric acid, p-toluene-sulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, mixed acid of hydrochloric acid and acetic acid, etc.), etc. Suitable anhydrous basic catalyst for the elimination reaction may include, for example, sodium thiophenolate (CH.sub.3).sub.2 LiCu, etc. When the protective group is eliminated by treating with water or a liquid acid in the reaction, the present invention can be carried out without solvent.
In the present reaction, can be used any solvent which does not adversely influence the present reaction, for example, dimethylformamide, methylene chloride, chloroform, tetrahydrofuran, acetone, methanol, ethanol and the like. There is no particular limitation to the reaction temperature, and it may suitably selected according to the starting compound and an elimination method to be practically applied. The present invention includes the case that a protected carboxy, hydroxy, mercapto or amino group contained in the starting compound is changed into each free carboxy, hydroxy, mercapto or amino group, respectively, during the present reaction or post-treating in the present reaction. Thus obtained compound (Il) can be converted to a desirable metal (e.g., sodium, potassium, etc.) salt or an organic base salt thereof, if necessary.
The object compound (In) can be prepared by reacting the compound (Im) or a salt thereof with a lower alkanone of the general formula: R.sup.5 -CO-R.sup.6 in which R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are each lower alkyl.
Suitable salt of the compound (Im) may include organic acid salt (e.g., acetate, maleate, tartrate, benzenesulfonate, toluenesulfonate, etc.), and inorganic acid salt (e.g., hydrochloride, sulfate, phosphate, etc.), and the like.
Suitable layer alkanone of the general formula: R.sup.5 -CO-R.sup.6 may include, for example, acetone, 2-butanone, 2-pentanone, 3-hexanone, etc.
The present invention can be preferably carried out in the presence of an base, for example, an inorganic base such as alkali metal (e.g., lithium, sodium, potassium, etc.), and alkaline earth metal (e.g., magnesium, calcium, etc.), and the corresponding hydroxide, carbonate, bicarbonate, and the like; an organic base such as tertiary amine (e.g., trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, triisopropylamine, tributylamine, dimethybenzylamine, triphenethylamine, pyrrolidine, picoline, .alpha.-picoline, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N'dimethylpiperazine, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2,2,2]octane, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]undecene-7, etc.); quarternary ammoniumhydroxide compound, and the like.
The present reaction can be carried out with or without solvent.
Suitable solvent include any solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction, for example, dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide, hexamethylphosphoramide, tetramethylurea, tetrahydrofuran, methylene chloride, dioxane, glyme, diglyme, acetonitrile, phosphate buffer, etc.
There is no particular limitation to the present reaction temperature, and the present reaction proceeds satisfactorily at room temperature or under cooling and may be hastened by heating.
The present invention may include the cases that the free carboxy group is changed into the protected carboxy group and the protected carboxy group is changed into other protected carboxy group or into the free carboxy group during the present reaction and post-treating in the present reaction.
The obtained compound (In) can be converted to a desirable acid salt, for example, an organic acid salt (e.g., acetate, maleate, tartrate, benzenesulfonate, toluenesulfonate, etc.) and an inorganic acid salt (e.g., hydrochloride, sulfate, phosphate, etc.).
The present invention may include situations wherein 2-cephem compounds, 3-cephem compounds and 3-cephem stereomers at the two position of the 3-cephem ring are sometimes interconvertible during the above mentioned reactions in alternative processes or in post treatment processes thereof.
When the object compound (I) has free carboxy group(s), it can be converted to a metal (e.g., sodium, potassium, magnesium, etc.) salt or an organic amine (e.g., methylamine, diethylamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, aniline, pyridine, picoline, N,N'-dibenzylethylenediamine, etc.) salt by a conventional method, and when the object compound (I) has free amino group(s), it can be converted to an inorganic acid salt (e.g., hydrochloride, sulfate, etc.) or an organic acid salt (e.g., acetate, maleate, tartrate, etc.) by a conventional method.
The object compounds (I) of this invention have antimicrobial activities against various pathogenic microorganisms and may be useful for treatment of diseases infected by such microorganisms in human and animals.
With regard to representative object compounds of this invention, antimicrobial activities are illustrated for reference in the following. The MIC values (meg/ml) against Staphylococcus sureus 209-P JC-1 and Bacillus subtilis ATCC-6633 of the object compounds (I) are shown below.